


Simple Rules And Steep Consequences

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Series: (Homestuck) Tumblr Prompt Fills & Ficlets (NSFW) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: "Kanaya," she said, sounding quite serious."Yes, Rose?""Touch me, damn you.""That sounds suspiciously like an order, and I'm afraid that every time you give one of those I delay escalating this situation by another several minutes."





	Simple Rules And Steep Consequences

Kanaya finished tying the last knot around the bedpost, tugging lovingly yet firmly at the ends to be sure it would hold. Rose flexed her fingers, waiting patiently, wearing a silk blindfold and a black-lipped little smirk. Kanaya wondered if she realized how appealing it was. Most likely, yes. Rose had a reason for everything she did. She was trying to make Kanaya impatient. 

Well, it wouldn't work. Not this time. Just because it worked most of the time didn't mean it had to work _every_ time. 

"Kanaya," Rose said, in tone that managed to be simultaneously questioning and demanding. Kanaya swallowed heavily. 

No, patience. 

"Rose," she replied, pleasantly, tugging at the rope once more. "Try that," she said, and Rose pulled obediently. The synthetic rope stretched and held, giving her just enough room to bend her elbows, and not much else. Kanaya swept around the bed to stand at the foot of it. The foot of the bed really gave the best angle. Rose's face, blindfolded though it was, followed the sound of her skirts swishing as she rounded the platform. She had her eyebrows arched, her hair pooled around her head in tussled curls, and her little black dress hung half open, unbuttoned to the breastbone, exposing nothing but a strip of pale skin down the center of her chest, but _promising_ so much more. Kanaya put her hands on her hips and drank it all in with her eyes, considering. 

Rose shifted on her back, lifting her chin and testing the ropes, again. They creaked and pulled, but continued to hold. Kanaya nodded to herself. Nice work, if she said so herself. It was a pity Rose couldn't see it. 

"Enjoying the view?" Rose called to her, voice light, teasing. 

"Very much," Kanaya said, truthfully. 

"Lovely. Please do tell me if there is _anything_ I can do to improve it, for you." 

"I'll let you know, thanks." 

Rose wiggled her toes, currently confined in lacy purple stockings that extended well above the knee. Kanaya considered removing them, but no. That was what Rose wanted her to do, she thought. Better not to be predictable. Well. As much as possible, when it came to Seers. They tended to be frustratingly prescient. 

Kanaya walked along the perimeter to the other side of the bed, Rose's blindfolded gaze following her all the while. What to do. Something to surprise her. 

She sat on the bed, the mattress creaking with her weight. Rose's eyebrows climbed. "Taking a rest, are we? But we haven't even begun." 

Kanaya reached over and pressed her palm flat against Rose's stomach, over the soft material of the dress. Rose sucked in a breath. Kanaya smiled. So it _was_ possible to surprise her. 

"Haven't we?" Kanaya asked, innocently, sliding her fingers up toward the tantalizing strip of exposed skin. Rose held very still under her touch. 

"So impatient," Rose said, then, changing tactics. Kanaya let her fingertips walk up her chest, between her breasts, stopping halfway up. "See anything you like in particular?" 

"I realize you're fishing for compliments to tease me for later," Kanaya said, "but I do see several things I like, yes." 

"Such as?" 

Kanaya lifted her hand and stood. Rose's eyebrows flickered up again -- more surprise. Good. 

"It's hard to choose just one thing." 

"Feel free to list several," Rose said, smirking again. "In fact, if you could point them out as you go, perhaps by touching me?" 

"Oh, no," Kanaya said, immediately. "I'm afraid I can't take any orders or requests, tonight." 

"None, really?" 

"My to do list is already very long," Kanaya informed her, very somberly. 

"What a shame," Rose said, and it sounded as though she was barely holding back laughter. She wiggled her body on the bed, the clingy fabric of the dress riding up her thighs with the movement. "I have so many good ideas." 

"So do I," Kanaya said, watching the skirts inch upward with interest. "If you can bring yourself to follow instructions, for once, maybe you'll even get to experience one or two of them." 

This was an empty threat, of course. She was going to ravish Rose whether or not she actually behaved. 

Rose laughed, a full throated lovely sound that got Kanaya's pump biscuit going nearly as efficiently as her climbing hemline and half exposed body. She stood over Rose from the foot of the bed once again, then leaned forward and tapped one ankle, and then the other. Rose jumped at the touch. "These should be as far away from each other as possible," Kanaya informed her, pleasantly. Rose tilted her chin up, and for a moment, she didn't move. Then, obediently, she spread her lovely, laced up legs, pointing her toes toward the separate corners of the bed. Her knees were slightly bent, and from this angle, Kanaya could see her lacey underthings, purple and black to match the dress and stockings. 

"This feels very cheap," Rose informed her, wiggling her toes. 

"Would you like to stop?" 

"Absolutely not."

"Then save your criticism for after I'm finished," Kanaya said. "Or, preferably, for never. I prefer compliments to criticism, in general." 

"Then give me something to compliment you for," Rose suggested. 

"Excuse you, my knots are extremely worthy of praise." 

Rose laughed at this, pulling at the ropes and nodding, firmly. "That they are. My mistake. Lovely knot tying, Kanaya. Now, if you could please do something to take advantage of this tawdry position you've put me in?" 

And, to be fair, it was. Her black skirt had ridden up practically around her waist. Kanaya sat herself delicately between her legs, and traced one nail across the back of her knee, thinking. "I feel it would be a waste if I didn't take my time," she said, moving up to the hem of her stockings. She traced nonsense patterns over the skin there. Rose kept remarkaby still. 

"If you're worried that we simply will never find the time to tie me up for your perusal, again, let me remind you that we do have a full eternity before us." 

"Good point," Kanaya said, and with that she lifted Rose's leg by the back of the knee and pressed a teasing kiss against the inside of her thigh. Rose inhaled, sharply, which was very satisfying to hear, so Kanaya continued upward, smoothing her other hand along the silky stocking of the opposite leg. Rose widened them even further in response, encouraging her up and up, until her lips and fingers were working the opposing creases at the juncture of her thighs. Rose's breathing quickened as Kanaya pressed the fingers of one hand lightly over the lacey garment, there. She pressed down and ran her fingers up and down the unbearably warm patch of purple, simultaneously leaving little smears of lipstick over her hip bone. Rose let out a happy little sigh and lifted her hips up, pressing herself harder against Kanaya's busy fingers. Kanaya used her free hand to tug the hem of her little black dress even higher, over her hips and halfway over the smooth expanse her of stomach. 

"Kanaya," Rose said, eventually, sounding pleasantly breathless, "Stop teasing." 

Kanaya stilled her fingers, lifted her chin and blew a stream of cool air over her skin. Rose jerked her hips back, ropes creaking. "What did I say about orders and requests?" 

"Right. My mistake." 

"Will it happen again?" 

"I would love to say no, but I'm afraid the answer if I'm being truthful is something more like, almost definitely." 

Kanaya laughed. She kissed over the soft skin of Rose's belly, right above the lacy edges of her undergarments. She pressed her fingers in again, moving slowly, lazily. Rose began to rock her hips, generating more of the friction Kanaya had been purposely denying her, so Kanaya moved her fingers away entirely. Rose made a frustrated noise. 

"Kanaya," she said, sounding quite serious. 

"Yes, Rose?" 

"Touch me, damn you." 

"That sounds suspiciously like an order, and I'm afraid that every time you give one of those I delay escalating this situation by another several minutes." 

Rose lifted her hips up, and jerked at the ropes hard enough to make a pleasing snapping sound, but they of course held. Kanaya wasn't about to go tying _Rose_ up in cheap fabric. But for all her advantages, she was still weak to the sight of Rose squirming in front of her, desperate for contact. She ran her tongue over her teeth, considering. 

Rose _had_ said in this scene she was entirely for her perusal, after all. The thought was more than a little exciting. 

She lifted the lace delicately with one finger, and Rose made a wordless but most definitely eager little sound. The little purple patch was gratifyingly damp, now, Kanaya noticed, pulling it over to one side, exposing her. She was glistening wet, the skin pink around what would have been her sheath had she been a troll. It had been startling, that first time, to discover that Rose's fluids were nearly colorless, but now she simply found it exciting. Colorless! It was absolutely scandalous. 

" _Kanaya_ ," Rose breathed, squirming beneath her. Right. Yes. 

Kanaya leaned in and ran her tongue lightly around the outside of her folds, teasing. Rose made another extremely gratifying sound, but when she pushed her hips forward Kanaya was ready for it. She moved back at the same pace, refusing to let her have any more pressure or friction. Instead, she slid the tip of her tongue up the center of her slit, lightly. Sampling the wares, so to speak. They were delicious, as ever. Rose slid down the bed until the ropes stopped her, and then she exhaled sharply and widened her legs just a bit further, waiting for more. Kanaya could practically hear her biting her tongue. She grinned. 

"Nothing to say?" Kanaya teased. Rose exhaled, slowly, but she didn't speak. Very clever. "No more orders to give?" Kanaya continued, far too cheerfully. This was... well, fun. 

"Is that permission?" Rose breathed. 

"No." 

"God damn it," she muttered. Kanaya circled her tongue lightly through her folds, again, dancing on the spot just above the center that would make her go wild, soon enough. She shivered. "Kanaya," she said again, trying a more gracious tone. "Please." 

Kanaya decided to take pity on her... but just a little. She flattened her tongue and lapped at her, steady and even, and Rose made a little gasping sound, legs quivering. Kanaya loved to watch the way she _changed_ , little bits and pieces of her swelling and flushing, the green of Kanaya's saliva tinting her, _marking_ her. The thought was almost as exciting as the taste and smell of her. _Her_ Rose. Her wife. Hers, and no one else's. 

Rose made a soft, approving sound, and Kanaya decided she'd had enough of lace and underthings. She hooked her fingers through the band across Rose's hips and yanked them down, sliding them over her hips and down her legs and off, dropping them carelessly to the floor. She climbed onto the bed, settled on her knees between Rose's legs, and lifted her easily by the hips up off the bed. Rose gasped, locking her legs around Kanaya's neck and shoulders, and Kanaya closed her mouth over Rose's human sheath, running her tongue deep and hungrily over every part of it, but paying special attention to the parts she knew Rose liked best. Rose cried out, her legs clenching tight, and Kanaya quickened her pace, flicking her tongue over the cute little nub she had no analogue for that Rose had told her, while blushing quite prettily, was called a _clitoris._ Kanaya thought the word was rather lovely, personally, but Rose had begged her not to use it overally casually. 

Which was a shame, because it was really so effective, it deserved all the praise she could give. She closed her lips around it and flicked her tongue over it in quick rhythm, sucking lightly in pulses, hard and then soft, applying different pressures, listening to the sound of Rose's gasped encouragements. Not _quite_ orders. Kanaya supposed she'd allow it, but only because they were a delight to listen to. Still. "Faster," Rose gasped, one order among many, _Faster_ , and _Keep going_ and so many other delicious, but distinctively order-like phrases. 

She used the thumb of one hand to expose her completely, gently lifting the skin folded over her there, applying her tongue to it in hard, flat strokes that made Rose's hips begin to buck in her hands, against her face. When Rose arched her back and seemed very, _very_ near the edge, she quickened her pace, flicking her tongue in rapid motion until Rose cried out, her whole body going tense and rigid, and genetic material flooded down Kanaya's chin. She loved the taste of her. Had she been a troll, her bulge would have joined them, by now; but she was a human, and Kanaya was free to lap greedily at her bulgeless sheath, delighting in how much of her there was to taste. Rose moved her hips in slow rocking motions when Kanaya plunged her tongue deep inside her, moaning softly. Her thighs had gone quite slippery with the sweat of exertion. Kanaya gently lowered her to the bed, sliding her tongue lovingly across her oversensitive clitoris one last time -- her hips jerked -- and then grinned up at her, quite pleased with herself. 

Rose had gone utterly limp, and she simply lay there, breathing, arms hanging from the ropes, blindfold slightly askew on her face. Her curls were damp, now, her dress had fallen open, and Kanaya sat back on her knees, appreciating the view. Her own sheath was distractingly wet, now, and she knew just what she intended to do, next. Just the thought of kneeling over Rose's blindfolded face, forcing her to seek out all the right spots through taste and texture alone -- good _God._

Yes, that's what they would be doing, next. 

But first... 

She licked her lips, making sure Rose could hear the sound of it. "I couldn't help but notice you giving orders," Kanaya said. 

"Did I?" Rose said, faintly. "I can't remember." 

"A likely story." 

"You didn't seem to mind," Rose said, and _that_ came out very smug, which just couldn't stand. Kanaya scooted backward off the bed, smoothing down her skirts with both hands. She had to learn her lesson. 

"Do you remember what I said about delaying each time you gave an order?" 

"Kanaya," Rose said, lifting her chin, face alarmed even behind the blindfold. "Don't you dare." 

"Oh, dear. _Another_ order. I can see you have no respect for my authority whatsoever." She took a few steps backward, toward the door. 

"Kanaya!" 

"I'll be back," Kanaya promised, opening the door, watching with a grin while Rose squirmed desperately on the bed, pulling at the ropes. Her dress was barely even _on_ her anymore. She was beautiful. She couldn't wait to kneel over that lovely, desperate face. 

But she could be patient, to make a point. 

_"Kanaya!"_ Rose wailed at her, kicking her legs like a petulant wiggler. "Oh, my god, you cannot be _serious!_ " 

Kanaya shut the door with a very final little _click_ , folded her arms across her chest, and began to wait. She wouldn't go far, of course. She'd want to hear every sound Rose dared to make. It was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in response to an anonymous prompt on Tumblr - Find me at [@landofsomethingsomething](http://landofsomethingsomething.tumblr.com) (and maybe send me some prompts of your own!)


End file.
